Protectors of the Night
by TheFuzzyKitten
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug AU placed in Medieval times- Prince Agreste III takes his responsibilities well, but the prince life is not what he wants.. The blonde teen becomes who he truly wants to be when The Panther begins to roam the night.. But, is his true self enough to captivate the lovely Miracle who appears out of no where? { Rude language is used. }
**Hello!**

 **Thank you so much for reading, if you do!**

 **This is a Miraculous Ladybug AU, set in Medieval times.**

 **Ii got this idea out of the blue and just sorta.. Took off with it. I'll most likely get better at writing this AU the deeper I get into the story ^,^**

 **Anyways, Please enjoy cx.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN ANY MIRACULOUS LADYBUG CHARACTERS.

…

The room, though filled with people, was silent. No one moved. No one spoke. The last trial had not ended well for the person in question. He had stolen one of the King's horses- accidentally, of course, according to him. He needed a way to get his children from the center square to the outer wall in a fast manner, and he was to poor to buy even the cheapest horse in the market. Granted that the cheapest horse sold in the kingdom's square was roughly 520 gold pieces, and that would take the common peasant half a lifetime to raise.. Still. The man should not have taken a prized horse from the King unless he was told he could do so.

The big door opened again, making the people sitting in the long pews look back at the new faces that were entering the Judgement Room. One was the Grand Duke and the other was a small boy in tattered clothing. He looked afraid and scared, with the shackles around his arms making a sound due to his shaking. His eyes darted all over the place, like he had never seen a room this big and elaborate. The two walked somewhat swiftly and ended up standing in front of the King's throne. They both bowed onto their knees, the boy in shackles being pulled back onto his feet by the Duke.

"Royal King Agreste II, may I present before you Nino Adar Hevance. He is being charged of theft, public disturbance, and performing without a permission form." The Royal Duke Regan said with his strong, booming voice. He tucked his hands behind his back, not taking his eyes away from the King. "He performed his charges on the fourteenth of December, and was put into custody the eighteenth of December. He was reported by residence of his surrounding area. They have already been given their reward." The Duke bowed his head once and swiftly, returning his gaze back to his King.

King Agreste II shifted in his throne, his chin placed in his hand. His eyes pierced the young boy in shackles, making him shift and whimper, much like a dog. The King straightened his back, letting out a hefty sigh.

"Let me hear what the accused has to say about his case." He said in his low voice, his face showing that he did not care if he did, in fact, say anything or not.

Nino began his words with a sniffled sound. "I-i.. I didn't do it! I didn't steal anything or cause any kind of disturbance!" The boy's words were getting harder to understand do to his sobbing state. "I never played a single note of music; I would never dare to break your rule, My King! They-they wanted the reward! That's all! Please…" The boy fell to his knees, his whole body shaking with each sob. "Have mercy on me, My King.. please believe my words for they are the truth…" He trailed off into sounds of sadness and sniffling.

King Agreste II watched the boy with an unflinching stature. He listened to Nino's words which didn't seem to phase him in the slightest. He sighed again, taking the staff that was propped against the arm of the throne into his hand. He tapped it on the floor , making a loud sound ring through the room.

"I, Gabriel Adrien Agreste II , hereby charge Nino Adar Hevance with what he was accused of on the fourteenth of-"

"Father. May I propose another way of punishment?" A silent gasp escaped every mouth in the room, even Nino's who looked up at the owner of the voice.

Prince Agreste III stood up out of his seat, turning towards his father who was seated in his throne above his own. He held his hands together behind his back, standing the way someone of strong power would when he was addressing the king. His Royal Highness seemed to glare at his son. He shifted in his throne once more, setting his staff back down against the arm of his throne. You could tell by the man's face that he did not enjoy the fact that someone had interrupted him.

"And what do you propose, Prince Gabriel? You do, of course, have some say in a trial of your choice." The King's voice was hollow and lacked emotion.

"I propose that instead of, oh how do you say, killing the poor peasant boy, you give him to me as a… gift. I have not had a personal servant in close to two years time now. Why not appoint him this position? It would show the him how to use respect, and it will also show him discipline. I'll work him hard, like a servant should be worked, and he'll stay in this position until either I die, or, you dismiss him from it." The Prince said with a voice a lot more lively than his father's.

"Though your reasoning is superb, this boy has been charged with theft. I do not feel comfortable letting him inside my home with this charge, mostly if he is to be constantly around my son. Who knows what he might do to earn money.." He narrowed his eyes at his son.

"What if I include this in my statement.. If he is even suspected by me or any other servant or participate in the castle, of stealing even the smallest amount of food or item, I will personally behead him myself in the public square." The Prince raised his chin up, as if he was defying his father. King Agreste II clenched his hands into fists, trying to figure out a way to counter his son. He sat there, not saying word for a few moments, getting a small, satisfied smile from the Prince which made his jaw twitch.

"Fine. This will be the criminal's new punishment. He must work as the prince's personal servant. I can dismiss him from this job whenever I please. Prince Gabriel Agreste III will be in charge of getting him… settled in." He grabbed his staff and hit it once on the ground before standing up to address the whole room.

"This is the last trial I will take today. Thank you all for representing the citizens of my kingdom. Everyone is dismissed." He took his staff and walked down the stairs that led to his throne platform. Duke Regan half ran to catch the king when he reached the floor. They disappeared into a door to the left of the throne.

Prince Agreste watched them go. His smile stayed as he turned to his new personal servant who was still on the floor in front of the throne. To the prince's relief, his tears had stopped flowing. The blonde prince let out a light huff before heading heading down the small flight of stairs in front of his royal seat. He stopped in front of Nino, squatting down so he was almost level with him.

"Hello." Prince Agreste III said with a small wave of his hand. "If you would please, follow me to my chambers. There, I'll send someone for your new clothing, some food and water, and a key to get those things off." His voice was friendly.

Nino blinked as the prince straightened his legs and started walking towards a door to the right of the king's throne. He glanced back and gestured for the peasant boy to follow him. Nino rushed to her feet and hurried towards the prince following him through the door.

The door led to a wide hall that was taller than it was wide. A row of huge chandeliers lit with candles hung from the ceiling. As the two were walking, Nino looked around at the walls of the hall. The walls were covered with pricey looking items as well as paintings of what seemed to be past royals. Suits of armor were placed a foot in front of the wall. They were on both sides of the hall, in a long row that never seemed to end. Nino was pulled from his "taking it all in time" when the prince spoke to him.

"So, Nino was it? Your job is simple really.. You just make sure I get up when I'm suppose to.. Sometimes you'll have to go fetch my breakfast or dinner.. I can't really think of the other things right now but I'll inform you when I think of them." The teen smiled and glanced back at Nino. "I hope you settle in nicely.. I don't want you to be uncomfortable.. Oh! And also, you have to always be by my side. I mean, you are my new personal servant. Personal is the key word there." Humor spread through the prince's voice, but Nino didn't laugh.

"Yes sir. Anything you need me to do, anything that I can do for you, Your Majesty, I will do. I am forever grateful for what you did for me, Prince Agreste III." Nino bowed the best he could as he was walking. The prince's smile slowly vanished as he turned back to look in front of him. He nodded to Nino, but said nothing else.

The pair continued to walk down the hall, finally reaching another door at the end of it. The prince opened it, walking into what seemed like a big gathering room. The floor was made of marble and a grand staircase began in the middle of the room, splitting at the top into two, smaller staircases that led to even more doors. The blonde prince started up the staircase, Nino not far behind. A servant rushed out of a door on the left, running down the smaller staircase, and stopping at the landing where the staircase splits into the two smaller ones. She walked next to the prince as he turned to make it up the left, smaller staircase.

"I need a good amount of bread, water, and fruit. As well as some well cleaned clothing in blue.. Have it match Natalie's clothing, but, you know, a male uniform please. Also, have someone bring me the key of his shackles; he isn't a prisoner anymore." The servant nodded once and turned, heading down the staircase they had just come from without a word.

The prince led Nino into one of the rooms behind a door. As they entered the room, Nino could tell that this room was a bedroom, and a big one at that. The bed set against the right wall seemed to be the biggest one any one person could get. Other than a bed, a nightstand next to the bed, a pretty good sized wardrobe, and two chairs near the window that covered the wall to the right of the bed, the room was surprisingly empty. There were no items on the wall or anything of that nature.

The prince clapped his hands once and turned once he was in the middle of the room.

"Alright, I need to say this before any servants come and.. disturb us. If you would, shut the door." He instructed Nino to do. The servant nodded and turned shutting the door a little awkwardly due to his connected hands. Once this was done, he turned and dropped to his knees , bowing his head.

"Please allow me to thank you again, Prince Agreste III. You have saved my life and I am forever grateful of what you have done for me." Nino's voice was full of emotion as he said these words. He lifted up his bowed head to look at the prince, not expecting the pain on the blonde's face. "Your Majesty? Have I upsetted you? I do sincerely apologize for whatever trouble I have caused you!" His voice was now very sorrow filled.

Prince Agreste III put his hands up, indicating for Nino to stop. "No, no, no, you haven't done anything _wrong_ per say.. Just.. When no other person is around, would you please call me Adrien instead? I like being called Adrien much more than I like being called "Prince Agreste III". Plus, it sounds friendlier, doesn't it? As my personal servant, I want to be friendly with you instead of, well.. You know.. Royal to servant kind of relationship?" You could tell that the boy was struggling to find the words. He let out a sigh and turned away from Nino, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Yeah. So, don't be so formal with me when we are alone. I need a break from it once in awhile.."

Nino watched the prince with a confused expression on his face, but he just accepted it without question. He stood from the ground, brushing off his tattered pants the best he could. "Of course I can do that, Your Maj- I mean uhm, Adrien." He caught himself quickly, making a mental note to remember next time.

Adrien turned to face him again, giving him a gracious smile. "By the way, if you would like to know, my full name is Gabriel Adrien Agreste III, so, that's where Adrien comes from, in name wise." He made a small chuckle before using his hands to mess with something on his belt. "I'm sure the servant with your food, key, and change of clothing will be here soon. You are staying in the room next to mine. I would also like to inform you that palace guards will be placed in front of my door when night falls. So, if there is any trouble or something of that sort you have in the night, just open your door and tell them. They won't treat you like dirt, so, you don't have to worry about that one." The prince went on to explain where things were in the castle and what Nino could and could not get away with because of his position. Half way through a sentence Adrien was saying, there was an almost silent knock on the door.

Nino let the servant in. She rolled in a cart with a tray piled high with different types of bread and fruit. She also pulled a key out of the pocket in her apron. She moved to Nino and unlocked his shackles, taking them with her back to the cart. She then brought Nino new clothing that was folded nicely. She bowed her head before leaving with the shackles in her hand.

Adrien didn't hesitate as he reached for an exotic looking fruit on the tray. He bit into it, gesturing for Nino to do the same.

"Eat." He swallowed the piece of fruit he had in his mouth. "I have much more to explain to you before you go to your room for the night."

…

The sun was now setting, making the shadows in Adrien's room longer.

"And, I believe that wraps it up for tonight." The prince explained, shifting in his chair. Nino nodded, standing up from his own chair that was across from Adrien's. The blonde prince stood as well, smiling at Nino. "This may sound a little rude but.. I'm tired." He moved his eyes to look out his window. "The sun is setting so, so am I. Your room is the door right next to mine. Again, if you need anything, the guards will be outside my door." He nodded to Nino who bowed in response.

"I'll be here to wake you up in the morning. Please sleep well, Prince Adrien." He turned and walked to the door, glancing back at the prince, before opening the door and stepping out of the room. Adrien waved him goodbye, a friendly smile on his face. Once the door was shut, he let his smile and hand fall.

"Today was exhausting.." He muttered to himself, heading towards his wardrobe. The first thing he removed from his body was his belt. He set it down inside of the wardrobe, making sure to remove his saber from his belt, for, he would need it later… He then took off his blue and black tunic. He was the only one in the entire palace that was aloud to wear these colors. The tunic was mainly blue with a bit of black detail about the shoulders, down the front, and on the end of the sleeves.

He set it down in the wardrobe, his black undershirt coming next. He pulled it over his head, his shoulder length hair being pulled under the shirt. Once it was off, he set it next to his tunic. Adrien moved his gaze to the rather large window, see how the sun was just about to sink behind the earth. A small smirk creeped onto the teen's face.

"I guess it's time to transform huh?" The prince reached up into the wardrobe, opening a small drawer at the very top of it. He pulled out a ring of cloth that moved with you body. It was rather small, for it wasn't used for clothing. He put his hair in a side ponytail, draping it over his left shoulder. He then pulled out a solid black undershirt, not using his regular one for he wanted one more fitting to his body. He threw it over his head, searching his wooden closet for the next item. He found it at the back of the wardrobe: a black leather vest with laces all the way down the front of it. He tied those together, not putting them in bows of course. He sat down on the floor, pulling out his once very nice boots. He laced them up before standing. He latched on his saber holster, which, to his relief was black.

The last thing that Adrien added to his "new look" was a thick piece of cloth with two eyes holes cut out. He lined up the holes with his eyes, tying the ends of the cloth together behind his head as tightly as he possibly could. He shut the doors of his wardrobe, making little sound as he walked towards his bed. He picked up a small item on his nightstand; a smooth, somewhat bulky ring. The ring was completely black, other than the green paw print in the center of the ring. He rolled it in his palm for a moment before slipping it on his right hand index finger.

Adrien finally decided that it was time to go. He headed to his window, opening one panel of the window close to the bottom. He silently slid his leg out first, peering down the side of the castle. He made sure to pin point every groove and broken brick that would help him descend into the the streets below. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before gripping the window's edge and dropping his other leg out the window.

He counted to three in a low voice before letting go of the window's edge, knowing exactly where to catch himself. He caught himself with a huff, gripping the broken stone brick very tightly. His other hand was gripping the side of the castle itself; his toes were pushed against the stones. He counted again, knowing well that he wouldn't be able to hold himself like this for long. He glanced down before dropping again and again, and again, until he was five feet from the street that surrounded the castle. He dropped those last feet, stumbling on his landing for a moment.

Adrien sniffed, very surprised that a guard had not passed by this area yet. He ran to the other side of the street, pressing himself against the back of the low stone buildings. He headed forward, keeping as low to the ground as he could. He kept going straight, following the back end of the buildings without fail. The street made a big, wide curve; Adrien knew that after he rounded this curve, this street would lead to the main dirt road that everyone in the kingdom used.

Adrien picked up his pace as the sound of metal moving against other metals reached his ears. He cursed under his breath as the sound seemed to grow stronger and more clear. The blonde hurried some more, the light of the main street, which was always lit, now seeping into the path. _I'm so close! It only about-_ Adrien's thoughts were cut off by a shout from behind him.

"Stop! Intruder!" The voice was very loud and forceful.

Adrien cursed again, pushing himself from that wall he was pressed against. He took off, just like the guard did. Adrien didn't bother to try to stay quiet as he finally made it to the main street. He bowled down it, keeping his head low. He knew he had speed on the guard, only because the guard had a whole lot of metal on while the prince had nothing but his saber. Adrien dodged around animals, carts, and even people, trying to go as fast as he could. Some citizens tried to step in front of him or grab him, probably out of the good of their greed. The teen headed in the direction he normally went, towards _Prins Dans La Temp_ _ête_ _,_ a vast forest that separated his kingdom from a neighboring one…

"Stop!" The castle guard's voice was now very huffed, like he was getting tired. "Stop in the name of the king! His royal…" Over the course of his little "speech", his voice got more and more distant, indicating that Adrien was gaining ground on him. He did not slow his pace, however. He continued to run as fast as he could; he was soon heading over the stone bridge that led to the entrance of the forest. The teen only slowed to a stop when he was good few feet away from the path in the forest. He plopped himself on the ground, taking this time to catch his breath.

The forest was filled with sounds of insects and animals moving. It's trees were tall and thick, with long limbs and leaves that were always dark. It was hard to see since the sun had already set, but Adrien knew that his eyes would adjust soon. He stood up after a while of resting, knowing well that getting back into the kingdom would be much harder than getting out. Currently, however, he was not worried about that.

Adrien walked back towards the path keeping in the tree line as he searched for his friend. It didn't help that his friend was all black; well, all black except his green eyes and one spot, much how Adrien looked in his new outfit. The blonde scratched his head, continuing to search. All of a sudden, a great force pushed him to the ground, the force coming from behind him. Adrien rolled, making it to where he was now facing his attacker on the ground. He pushed his hands forward, sorta surprised to feel fur instead of cloth or skin.

"Plagg! You scared the whiskers off of me!" Adrien exclaimed, ruffling the dog's cheek fur in his hands. The teen couldn't help but let out a laugh as a pink tongue lapped at his face, leaving slobber and a bad smell all over it.

"Plagg! Plagg, stop it boy." Adrien puffed out. He pushed the dog off of him, standing up and brushing off his clothing. He wiped his face with his sleeve, setting his hand on his hips to look down at the dog who had just attacked him.

Plagg was a very unhealthy looking dog. His tail was crooked and his fur was matted in some places. He always smelled horrible, much like stinky cheese, and his left ear was missing a chunk of skin. The dog was purely black, except for a white patch of fur at the tip of the dog's tail. Even with the unhealthy look the dog brought, he was still adorable.

"Are you ready to go and kick some bad guy butt, Plagg?" Adrien said after a moment, taking his eyes off of the dog to scan his surroundings. "I think we will stick to the path this time instead of just venturing into the forest. We should go closer to our neighbors.. Maybe some thieves will be hiding there,hm?" He glanced down, getting a single bark of approval from the wagging dog. "Alright then..Let's go!"

…

Adrien was crouched behind the thick underbrush, the light of the flames making it easy for him to see just how many people he was going up against. So far, the prince had counted five men who all carried large sacks of, what Adrien could pick up from the conversations he heard between the men, gold pieces. The five were laughing and carrying on, each holding a tin cup with liquid in it. They all sat around the fire, two facing the spot where Adrien hid.

The teen drew his saber, not taking his eyes off the group of men. He patted the top of Plagg's head, scratching it a bit.

"Let's go and see how they have.. _earned_ this money.. Shall we?" He grinned, making sure his voice was undetected by his potential enemies.

"Plagg." The dog's head turned to look at Adrien, his ears perked. "Claws out."

Plagg bounded out first, snarling and snapping his jaw. Adrien followed him, setting his sword into a defensive state. The men all stood with great speed, each drawing a sword of their own. Their eyes were filled with confusion as they flicked between Plagg to Adrien and back again. Adrien lifted up his chin, taking a few more steps towards the group who all seemed to be speechless. The teen glanced down, noticing that all of the cups they were holding were now discarded on the ground.

"Aw, now, come on guys, don't waste it. You should have at least held on to the handles." Adrien shook his head, a cheeky grin pulling across his face.

"I know who you are.." One of the men finally spoke. He was a well built, scruffy looking guy with a 10 o'clock shadow and a jawline that could cut grass. He was dressed in fur and heavier clothing, which usually showed great wealth. "You're the Panther… The Rogue of the Night." He turned back to his buddies. "This bastard frolics around the forest with a stick, some black cloth, and a mutt, attacking good, working men like us for their wealth." The man half snarled, glaring at Adrien.

The teen in black shook his head, digging the tip of his saber into the ground so he could lean on it. "I don't attack good working men. I simply attack thieves that have stolen from others, or the good working men as you say.. Now, seeing how you know my name that thieves themselves have given me, and, you aren't too happy to see me.. I'm going to guess that you five men have, indeed, stolen."

The man laughed deeply, getting laughs from his partners in return. A cocky smile formed on his mouth. "We might have.. taken a few gold pieces from a _lovely_ lady who seemed to need a little less bread and wine." The group laughed again, many of them clenching their stomachs with the hand that was not holding their sword.

Adrien took his saber out of the ground, his face growing more serious. "Now, that was ungentlemanly. Were you all raised in a barn?" He stepped closer to them, their laughter dying down. The Panther sniffed, tilting his head to the side. "Why don't you give back the gold? If you do that, I won't have to hurt any of you.."

"You? Hurt _us_? I'm sorry to inform you, but, there are five of us. And only one of you." He stepped forward again, not stopping. "We will definitely when this fight.." He brought up his sword, and it began in a blur.

Rings of metal on metal, sounds of sword on sword, growling, and painful bellows filled the night air. Adrien was used to this out numbered mess. He dodged, kicked, slashed, and everything in between. The teen was also good at using his surroundings to his advantage; he hid, climbed, and even sometimes used the dirt on the ground to get the upper ground on his enemies. As the fight went on, Adrien noticed that it seemed.. easier than normal. Yes, taking on five guys by yourself with help from a dog is not an easy matter in the slightest, but somehow..it was easier. The number of guys he was battling with seemed to deplete as the fight continued. Then, something caught his eye.

A wisp of red. It was only for a moment, and a moment is all that Mr.10 O'clock Shadow needed. The tip of the man's blade cut deep into the Panther's right arm, blood instantly rushing out of the wound. Adrien gritted his jaw in pain, bringing up his foot to kick the man in the stomach as hard as he could. The man stumbled back , huffing hard just like the blonde prince was. Adrien pressed his palm against his fresh wound, wincing when it made contact. The man chuckled, bringing up his sword again. Adrien brought his saber up in defense, his hurt shoulder making this action very weak.

 _I won't be able to block it with this wound! It go right through.._ The teen thought, shutting his eyes tightly. The next thing he heard was a loud clang; the clang of sword on sword.

"I would give up, sir. Look around.. You're outnumbered now." The new voice was light and friendly, bubbly even. Adrien opened his eyes, the red wisp being explain. A girl stood in front of him, a sword clenched in her hand, her raven hair in a tight ponytail with a red piece of cloth keeping it in place. She was wearing, form what the prince could tell from the back, a cut up dress with a corset. The skirt part of the dress that was once long was cut to reach halfway up her thigh, and the sleeves were cut to reveal her entire arm, stopping at her shoulders. The dress seemed to be a pale white while the corset was raven, just like the girls hair.

Adrien's focus snapped back to the conversation when the man responded.

"Oh please, a wounded bastard and a bitch?We can handle both" He sneered, his eyes looking a bit wild.

The girl shifted and seemed to relax a bit. "Oh please, if you would, sir, look around you." The man followed her orders, and when Adrien saw his face drop, he had to do the same.

Every single one of the four other men that attacked the prince we on the ground, passed out. None were moving but all of them were breathing. Some had wounds in their leg or on their side. Adrien also noticed that Plagg had A: no injuries and B: a friend. A white dog with a few brown patches was snarling at the man. The dog was beautiful, with well groomed fur and a red handkerchief tied around her neck.

The man shook his head, his eyes wide as he turned back to face the girl.

"I would leave, if I were you." You could tell that the girl was smiling through her voice. The man that seemed so confident not three minutes ago turned fast, stumbling over his feet as he ran towards the fire. He picked up a few items, and to Adrien's relief, he left the gold pieces. As the sound of his footsteps disappeared into the underbrush, Adrien moved his gaze back to the girl who pretty much just saved his life.

She sighed lightly before squatting down on her knees. Her dog went loppy tongue and padded over, receiving many scratches behind the ear.

"You did so well Tikki! Good job, girl." The girl said, getting licks in return. The girl giggled and stood, turning to face Adrien for the first time. The prince blinked multiple times as he took in just how beautiful this girl was. Her eyes were a stunning blue and her red "mask" made them stand out even more.

"Hello, Panther." She said, smiling at the teen. "You seemed to need some help there, so, out of the kindness of my heart, I thought I would step in." She glanced down at Adrien's saber, which was still in his hand. She sheathed her own weapon, placing her hands on her hips. "Look, I wouldn't have saved you if I wanted to hurt you.. Just, let me treat your wound and I'll be out of your way." The girl then moved her hands to the edge of her dress. She tore a long, horizontal strip of cloth off of her dress, advancing to Adrien with slight hesitation.

The blonde prince watched her for a moment before deciding that she wasn't a threat. He sheathed his saber, sticking out his right arm once she was close enough. The girl wrapped the cloth around his wound, tying it off with a knot. As she was doing this, Adrien watched her. He watched her finger movements; he watched the way the wind swished her bangs. He watched her smile move with her motions, smiling when she did a step right in the tying process. She was..beautiful.

She nodded when she was done, taking a step away from the male.

"There you go. I would suggest getting herbs or cleaner cloth to put on that when you get back to where you came from." She said with a smile, "I should probably head back too.. I'm pretty far away from where I'm from.. I don't know why I came this far actually.." She muttered the last part before turning.

"Hey! I mean.." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, his words getting the girl's attention. "I would like to formally thank you… Pardon me. What do you wish to be called by, Ma'am?"

The girl looked a bit taken aback. ".. I'm The Miracle. You haven't heard of me? Well, that seems rude.. I knew you. Oh and, I didn't expect you to be so formal.." She shrugged, a small smile forming. "Oh but, you're welcome, Sir. Don't worry about repaying me or anything." She waved her hand, turning away from Adrien again, calling her dog to follow her. "I'll see you around, Panther!" Adrien watched Miracle go, feeling hollow once he was alone. Plagg padded up to him, licking his hand.

"Plagg.. I don't know that lady's real name.. But I can tell you this…" He looked down at his dog, a genuine happy smile growing across his face.

"I love that girl."

…

Adrien cursed rather loudly, making his legs move faster. He had stayed out way too late and it was mere minutes before he was suppose to be woken up by his new servant. What made the prince so late was because of the palace guards who, expectantly, increased the patrol number in hope that they would catch the intruder spotted many hours ago. Adrien had waited them out, hidden in the tree line of _Prins Dans La Temp_ _ête._ He knew that they were ordered to be back in the castle for morning assignment and planning as soon as the sun hit the surface.

He was now running through the side streets and gaps between buildings, trying his best to keep hidden. He was about two streets away from the street that was placed beside his home. As he ran, his thoughts were on the beautiful girl who saved him earlier. He wanted to see her again, which was weird to think about since, he didn't know anything about her. He knew that she was a skilled fighter who knew how to take care of herself. He could also guess that she was from the kingdom next to his own, the Vaeviel Empire. Adrien felt his spirits fall slightly; the chance of meeting the girl behind the mask went from a fair probability to no chance at all. He shook his head, focusing back on the task at hand.

Hi sfeet carried him to the castle wall in little time. He instantly began to climb, using little crevices and curves in the stone than he did earlier. He pressed himself as close as the wall as he could, not wanting to draw unneeded attention to himself. When he got close enough, he took hold of the window's edge, pulling himself up and into his room just as a knock rapped against the door.

"Prince Agreste?" Nino's voice was heard through the door. Adrien acted fast. He flung himself into his personal washroom, shutting the door just as he heard the door to his room open. Adrien stepped into his marble bath, pulling down the rope that released clean, fresh water into the bath. He jumped out of it as soon as the water started running, not wanting to get his clothing wet.

Nino had now moved to the washroom door, knocking on it silently. "Adrien? Are you in there?"

"Yes! I got up early, so, I decided to start my own bath." The prince said back through the door, untying the cloth that was place over his eyes. "Could you go get my breakfast? I am famished.."

"Of course, Your Highness." Nino responded, heading away from the door and out of the bedroom.

Adrien sighed deeply, his eye cloth draping in his hand. He shook his head and pressed his forehead against the door. A wisp of red passed through his mind before the blonde prince opened the door, starting to change as fast as he possibly could.

… 

**Wellllllllll, there it is. .-.**

 **I'm sorry if it sucks but I had so much fun writing this ^.^/**

 _Tell me what cha think in the reviews, if you want to. ^.^_

Thank you so much for reading,

~TheFuzzyKitten cx


End file.
